


We're Getting to That Happy Ending

by themilkywayislarge



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Cancer, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Major Illness, Male Protagonist, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themilkywayislarge/pseuds/themilkywayislarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How can you stop yourself from loving someone, when their very presence is enough to put a smile on your face, hope in your heart and spring in your step?  When every moment you spend with them reminds you of why you fell in love-that feeling of contentment, joy, happiness...the feeling that you have finally come home."<br/>"And why would you ever want to lose that?"<br/>"Because if I don't, I'm afraid of losing myself."</p><p>What do you do when your whole world collapses around you, when you're in danger of losing everything that matters to you?  Do you run away?  (Better to leave before anyone else has the chance to).  Do you take that thing that matters most to you and hide away in a corner where nothing can ever possibly hurt you?  Or do you stay and fight for what matters most to you?</p><p>Everything that Dan Howell holds dear is in danger of being torn away from him.  His Youtube career.  His friends.  His boyfriend.  He'll do anything to hold on to the people and things that he holds dear.  But what if no matter how hard he tries, everything he values just keeps slipping away from him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Getting to That Happy Ending

“Hello everyone, I am so sorry that I haven’t uploaded in what, like three-” Dan leaned over, grabbing his laptop to check when his last upload was.  
“Uh, four weeks...yeah, sorry about that,” Dan said with a sheepish grin.

“See, I haven’t really had any inspiration for the past month, and, to be quite honest, when Phil and I were filming our last video, that Day in the Life one, my camera died mid-film, and I’ve been too lazy to charge it ever since.”

Dan inwardly groaned. God, he sounded like such an ass. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about the YouTube community and all his followers; they did pay the bills after all. It was just, for the past month he and Phil had been so busy, adding more merchandise to the Dan and Phil shop, making the app, writing the book, talking to venues about renting their space for the UK tour...he just hadn’t had the time, or to be frank, the inclination, to take his camera out of his bag which was so far away from the couch and his computer, then think up a passably-entertaining video idea, film it, edit it, (which generally took at least four hours, with no special effects) and upload it.  
Oh well, he had managed to get himself away from Tumblr and start filming this video, hadn’t he? This video would probably make its way up in another two, maybe three weeks...Ah the joys of procrastination.

Dan laughed at himself under his breath, and jolted back to the present. “Anyway”, he said, picking up his glass of wine. (He was gonna need it). “This video is going to be another Internet Support Group, where I deal with more problems from strangers on the internet, so I don’t have to confront my own!”  
~  
After about an hour and a half, Dan switched off the camera, and started to upload the footage to his computer so that he could start editing it, uh, later.  
He headed downstairs, towards the kitchen. Phil was on the couch in the living room, on his laptop. 

“Working on the big announcement video?” he asked, enunciating every syllable in announcement, and doing some enthusiastic jazz hands to go along with it.  
Phil grinned. “Yeah, the app reveal video is currently being edited.”

“Ha,” Dan scoffs. “Glad you’re the one editing it. I think I’m going to go make myself a bowl of my cereal, and watch some anime. Scoot over, you’re hogging the whole couch.”

Phil rolled his eyes. “I heard you filming your video Dan. I know there’s no way that you’re already done editing it.” Phil gave him a pointed look.

Dan sighed. “Phil, for approximately two whole hours today, I was able to get myself off of my computer, and actually film a video. You should be proud of my accomplishment,” he said, laughing.

Phil laughed in return. “Congratulations Dan, you’re on your way to becoming a semi-functional member of society!”

Dan jokingly rolled his eyes, and headed to the kitchen for some cereal to offset the two, (or was it three?), glasses of wine that he had drunk during the course of filming the video. After pouring some cereal and milk into a bowl, he made his way back towards the couch and settled in next to Phil. He tilted his head, and settled it on Phil’s shoulder. (Their height difference made it a bit uncomfortable, but Dan could ignore the mild discomfort in favor of being as close to Phil as humanly possible).

Phil gently nudged Dan in return, and went back to editing the video. Dan watched him methodically stitch together segments of video footage in a way that made their speech in front of the camera sound almost eloquent. After another fifteen minutes, Phil pronounced the video done.

They both watched it over a couple of times, once just for their own enjoyment and to laugh at how awkward they both were, and another time to make sure that everything that needed to be said was said, and to make sure that there wasn’t anything that they should take out. Phil uploaded the video onto his channel, and tweeted out a message asking his followers to check out the latest video, (which was followed by a dinosaur and cake emoji, which Dan failed to understand how it was relevant).

Phil shut his laptop, setting it on the coffee table beside Dan’s unfinished cereal. He slipped an arm around Dan, burrowing his face into Dan’s shirt. “I’m tired,” he whined.  
Dan laughed, looking at the clock. It was only 8:00 in the evening. He grabbed the remote, turning on the television. He flicked aimlessly through the various channels before laughing out loud.

“What?” Phil turned his head up to look at Dan.

Dan pointed to the TV, shaking with laughter. “How about we watch this?”

Phil looked towards the TV, and begins reading the summary for the movie playing aloud. “Teeth, a horror film, is about Dawn, an active member of her high school’s chastity club, who is taken by surprise when she realizes that her vagina is a toothed, carnivorous line of defense against horny high school boys.” Phil looks at Dan in horror. “Oh my God, I don’t even want to know how she found that out. How did it even happen?? Genetics, I mean did her mum-”

Dan shot Phil an evil smirk. “Let’s watch and find out.”

“NO,” Phil groaned. He grabbed the remote from Dan’s hands, and flipped to a random channel. 

“Ohmygod it’s Pooh!” Dan looked at Phil with a grin. “We’re watching this.”

Dan grabbed the remote from Phil’s hand, and set it on the couch next to him. He pulled the blanket that was against the far side of the couch, and wrapped it around himself and Phil. He once again settled his head on Phil’s shoulder, and through half-open eyes, watched Christopher Robin, Pooh, and the rest of their friends go on adventures.

About ten minutes in, Phil looked down at Dan and whispered, “You know, there’s an active theory circulating on the internet, that Christopher Robin was actually schizophrenic, and Pooh and the rest of them were all just a figment of his imagination, broadcasting his inner anxieties about himself? Like, Pooh had an eating disorder, Piglet was-”

“FUCKING STOP IT PHIL, MY GOD YOU’RE RUINING THE MOVIE!” Dan huffed and pulled more of the blanket towards himself. “Shut up and watch the movie. I don’t provide rude commentary during all your Buffy re-run marathons.”

Phil grins, affectionately kissing Dan’s cheek. “I’m just saying Dan!”

Dan lightly slapped Phil, and they resumed watching the movie.  
~  
Dan woke with a start, hearing crashing noises and a long string of expletives, presumably uttered by Phil. The room was dark, and he couldn’t see what was going on. Throwing off the blanket that covered him, he rushed to the lightswitch across the room, and turned it on.

Phil was kneeling on the ground, hand to his face. Something dripped down his hand, on to his jeans...blood? He was kneeling next to an overturned stack of books, which he had seemingly tripped over.

Dan rushed to Phil, unsure of what to do. “Phil, oh my God, you’re bleeding, are you alright? Uh, I’ll uh, get some tissues,” he said frantically, rushing to the table to get a box of tissues, and then back to Phil. He handed him a fistful of tissues, and Phil pressed them to his face. The blood quickly soaked the tissues, and Phil made his way to the garbage can in the kitchen in order to throw them out, his nose still bleeding. Dan handed him some more tissues.

Phil pressed them to his face and groaned. “Only I could manage to give myself a nosebleed from tripping over books,” he muttered darkly. “I was just trying to get to the clock, see what time it was.” He looked over at Dan regretfully. “Couldn’t find my phone.”

By now Phil had taken the tissue box from Phil, and seemed to have gotten into a rhythm, take tissues out of box, press to face, throw in garbage, get more. There was an awful lot of blood…

“Phil,” Dan said worriedly, “Should I take you to the hospital? That’s a lot of blood...what if you hit your head harder than you thought?”

Panic raced through his brain. He had never been good with the sight of blood, and seeing Phil hurt was kicking his protective hormones into gear. This much blood...was this normal, was it internal bleeding, was there even this much blood in the human body...Dan mentally kicked himself, he always seemed to jump to the worst possible conclusion.

Phil shook his head, pulling Dan out of his thoughts. “It’s just a nosebleed, my body being over dramatic,” he said with a laugh. “Although, it might be interesting to see how fast we can get kicked out of the hospital once we tell the nurses that they’re working the nightshift to help a poor idiot out with a nosebleed.”

Dan laughed, relieved that Phil seemed to be alright, his sense of humor intact. “Has it stopped bleeding?” he asked.

“Yeah, just about,” Phil said dumping the tissues that were in his hand into the trash. “You know, I might have some mouse genetics in me.”

“What?” Dan said, gaping at Phil.

“Yeah, did you know that a mouse actually has a larger amount of blood circulating in their body as measured in volume in kilograms?”

“Uh, Phil,” Dan said, “First off, irrelevant, you didn’t bleed that much, and secondly, I think you’ve gotten your facts a bit meshed up. Mice are tiny, there’s no way they have more blood than humans do.”

“Their blood cells are smaller, it’s totally possible!” Phil said with a laugh.

“Uh, no.” Dan laughed and placed a hand on the small of Phil’s back. “Come on, you should take a shower, you have blood all over you.”

“Fiiine,” Phil whined, drawing out the word. 

They made their way to their bedroom, and Phil grabbed some boxers and a white pajama t-shirt out of his drawer. He glanced at the clock. It was 1:30.

He headed towards the shower, calling back to Dan, “Don’t wait up for me. You should get some rest, we have a meeting with Martyn tomorrow about the new merchandise that’s coming in.”

Dan smiled. “Fine. First, I’m going to go clean up your mess in the living room.”

Phil groaned. “Did I get blood everywhere? Does it look like a CSI episode in there?”

“No,” Dan said. “You just knocked over a couple of books. But I left my cereal on the coffee table, and your laptop is still in the living room.”

“Alright,” Phil said, heading into the bathroom and closing the door.

Dan walked back to the living room, and began cleaning up. He restacked the books, (they really needed to get more bookshelves), and then grabbed the uneaten cereal from the table. He opened the trash to dump it in, frowning at all the bloody tissues. Dan pushed a twinge of worry back into the deep corners of his mind. It was just a nosebleed. Phil said that he was fine.

He dumped the uneaten cereal, (sorry starving children in Africa), and set the bowl and spoon in the sink. He would wash them in the morning. He went back into the living room, and grabbed Phil’s laptop. He walked back to their bedroom, and set the laptop on the nightstand on Phil’s side of the bed.

He took of his shirt and shimmied out of his skinny jeans, throwing both articles of clothing onto the floor.  
He climbed into bed wearing only his boxers. He left the light on, so that Phil could make his way to bed without any further accidents.  
Burrowing his face into his pillow, he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! Thank you sooo much for reading my FIRST EVER FANFICTION!! Apologies if it completely sucked. *cries* This is obviously a work of fiction, with an established Dan/Phil relationship. Just to let all of you know, this is a multi-chaptered work, and I will most likely be updating it every week or so. As the fic goes on, one of the major characters will be diagnosed with Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia. There are no major character deaths, SO I PROMISE IT ENDS HAPPILY...eventually. I realize that this is a sensitive topic, and I am doing my best to make sure that everything is medically accurate, and have therefore been doing quite a bit of research on the treatment, symptoms, recovery period, etc. I'm really looking forward to continuing this! Thank youuu for reading!


End file.
